


Chaleurs avec son Capitaine

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Histoires de parfum [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Lovino a décidé de séduire le Capitaine Fernandez Carriedo dont il est le prisonnier.PWP dans l'Univers de Parfum de Lys, une omegaverse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire ces lemons. Maintenant que c'est fait, eh bien, je partage.

Lovino était le prisonnier privilégié du Capitaine Antonio Fernandez Carriedo depuis quelques semaines.  
Il s’échappait régulièrement de sa cabine pour rendre visite au fameux Capitaine alpha pour tenter de le séduire. Cette stratégie peu fiable l’empêcherait d’être vendu comme esclave oméga. Enfin, il l’espérait.  
Depuis le temps, Lovino pensait avoir une sérieuse touche avec cet individu peu recommandable. Antonio possédait un certain charme qui l’attirait malgré lui. Lovino aurait pu se diriger vers Horus le second et frère d’Antonio, alpha également, mais celui-ci ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.  
Bientôt, ils accosteraient. Et si Lovino ne s’était pas mis dans la poche le Capitaine, il serait à jamais esclave sexuel dans un bordel. Il valait mieux l’être pour un seul homme. Ok. Antonio n’était pas dégueu à regarder. Et encore moins à approcher. Lovino s’était étonné des vagues de chaleur corporelle que ce malotru provoquait chez lui par un simple geste ou une accolade. Certainement, un quelconque désir sexuel pour un alpha dominant : une connerie de ce genre concoctée par mère Nature.  
Et dans le genre grosse emmerde, Lovino allait devoir en juguler une énorme : ses chaleurs allaient se déclencher.  
Le premier individu à le croiser dans cet état n’aurait qu’une seule envie : lui prendre sa putain de virginité.  
Lovino calculait donc le moment idéal pour surgir dans la cabine d’Antonio et… merde, il n’était pas totalement prêt à se laisser tripoter par cet alpha. Pour le moment, il s’était juste penché sur la partie séduction de son plan et pas du tout sur le passage à la casserole. Il ne doutait pas qu’Antonio avait de l’expérience. Le Capitaine avait bien avoué son faible pour les bordels en bord de plage. Mais Lovino n’en avait pas de l’expérience. Il s’était imaginé choisir son alpha ou ne pas en choisir du tout sur le Nouveau Monde. Et maintenant, il devait le faire pour assurer ses chances de survie et une meilleure vie.  
Lovino inspira grandement, repoussant ses craintes. Allez ! Le bastardo lui faisait de l’effet. Ça passerait comme une lettre à la poste. Pas de quoi s’en faire. Antonio était plutôt du genre prévenant, même si c’était un dangereux pirate.  
Tout irait bien.  
Être nerveux dans cette situation était normal.  
Allez ! Il devait vite rejoindre Antonio avant de mettre tout l’équipage sous l’influence de ses hormones bouillonnantes. Il sentait déjà une chaleur bien familière s’emparer de son corps et lui souffler qu’un peu de sexe ne serait pas de refus. Pour l’instant, il s’était toujours masturbé dans ces périodes-là, regrettant la présence d’un alpha à ses côtés pour le posséder.  
Et là, il ignorait comment tout ceci allait se passer avec Antonio. Allait-il regretter de se lier à ce Capitaine ? Serait-il violent ? Et même s’il était prévenant, Lovino ne savait pas comment réagir à des caresses et ce genre de truc, bordel !  
Bref, il comptait énormément sur son instinct oméga pour supporter les ardeurs d’un alpha.  
Les hormones en feu, Lovino passa délicatement le pas de la porte de sa cabine. Il espérait croiser Antonio assez vite ou pouvoir rejoindre sa cabine aussi rapidement que possible. Antonio n’était pas de quart en ce début de soirée. Lovino avait mémorisé ses prises de fonction pour pouvoir l’approcher aussi souvent que possible.  
Son odeur d’oméga l’enveloppa plus fortement alors qu’il progressait dans le couloir. Son ventre se réchauffait d’envies sexuelles. Un feu ardent prenait place entre ses hanches. Son corps en entier se languissait de la présence d’un alpha. Il commençait même à mouiller en prévision d’une prochaine pénétration.   
Un gémissement de frustration s’échappa de sa bouche.  
Tout son corps le brûlait de ne pas être l’attention de caresses. Sa bouche réclamait des baisers passionnés. Et son cul désirait être empli d’un sexe large et dur.  
Animé de cette seule pensée, Lovino traversa les derniers mètres qui le séparaient d’Antonio et entra dans sa cabine.  
Surpris, Antonio se retourna vers lui. Il s’était mis à l’aise pour profiter de ses heures de repos. Il portait seulement son pantalon et sa chemise entrouverte. Malgré lui, Lovino admira ces abdominaux bien dessinés. Il bavait presque.   
« Lovino, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? », déglutit difficilement Antonio.  
Ses yeux verts le détaillèrent franchement. Au bout de quelques instants, Antonio osa prendre une respiration plus ample. Il constata alors que Lovino était en chaleur. Une tension sexuelle s’installa immédiatement. Antonio ne faisait pas un seul geste à son encontre, comme s’il hésitait. Le besoin impérieux que leurs natures leur commandaient allait prendre le dessus d’un instant à un autre. Lovino tremblait autant d’impatience que d’anxiété.  
« Lovino, tu es sûr ? Je peux t’enfermer dans ta cabine et m’assurer personnellement que tu ne risques rien, balbutia Antonio.  
\- J’ai envie de toi, dit avec maladresse Lovino.  
\- On va se lier, si on va aussi loin.  
\- Je sais », lui assura Lovino.  
Il était bien conscient des enjeux. Se lier avec le Capitaine d’un navire-pirate ne serait pas sans conséquence pour sa vie future. Bien sûr, il évitait d’être vendu en se liant émotionnellement avec Antonio. Cet acte signerait aussi la fin de sa vie amoureuse. Il ne pourrait pas se lier avec quelqu’un d’autre et encore moins échapper à Antonio.  
Bon. Antonio n’était pas le pire des pirates. Toujours aussi émoustillé par ses chaleurs, Lovino détailla la carrure athlétique d’Antonio. Il avait envie de ses mains sur corps. Il avait besoin qu’il le libère de cette tension qui prenait place dans ses reins et dans son pantalon. Haletant, Lovino se dirigea vers Antonio. Il trébucha tellement il était concentré sur son alpha.  
Les yeux dilatés par le désir, Antonio l’observait se déplacer jusqu’à lui.  
Avant que Lovino ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, leurs lèvres s’étaient trouvées pour amorcer un baiser brûlant d’envies inassouvies. Antonio pressa sa langue contre sa bouche fermée. Étonné par un tel geste, Lovino ouvrit la bouche et accueillit ce muscle taquin. Son corps s’électrisa quand leurs langues rentrèrent en contact. Il n’avait jamais embrassé quelqu’un de cette manière, car il lui avait été interdit d’approcher des alphas pendant toute sa jeune vie. Et pour l’instant, Antonio n’avait fait qu’apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Maladroit, Lovino suivit comme il put le rythme endiablé de la langue d’Antonio dans sa bouche. Chaque fois qu’elle glissait contre la sienne, des pointes de désir lui chatouillaient agréablement l’aine et faisaient dresser son pénis.  
Lovino frissonna quand Antonio posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour les rapprocher des siennes. Il sursauta en sentant l’érection d’Antonio contre la sienne. Ce simple contact le rendit pantelant. Il allait le faire avec Antonio.  
Antonio fit naviguer ses mains le long de son corps dans un geste extrêmement sensuel qui renforça son excitation. Il ne s’était jamais senti désiré avec autant d’ampleur et d’urgence. Ce n’était d’ailleurs jamais arrivé jusqu’ici. Ses contacts avec Antonio s’étaient limités à une caresse appuyée de temps en temps, mais rien d’autre.  
La langue d’Antonio vint s’enrouler autour de la sienne, provocant des picotements agréables, repartit et revint plusieurs fois dans sa bouche, ce qui l’excita malgré tout.  
Concentré sur le baiser et ses différents ressentis, Lovino fut surpris de se retrouver sur le lit d’Antonio et surplombé par celui-ci. Antonio s’était détaché de sa bouche pour lui sourire et lui déboutonner son pantalon.  
« C’est ta première fois ?  
\- Je suis un oméga, râla Lovino en se pâmant sous les caresses sur ses jambes. Je n’ai pas vraiment eu l’occasion d’expérimenter ce genre de chose.  
\- Je vais te faire jouir.  
\- Antonio », rougit Lovino.  
Lovino n’eut pas le temps de râler. Une exclamation de surprise s’échappa de sa bouche, quand Antonio se mit à le toucher intimement. C’était meilleur que lorsqu’il se masturbait tout seul. Il ne pouvait anticiper les mouvements de la main d’Antonio sur son pénis. Les sensations agréables remontaient du long de sa verge jusqu’à son ventre en feu et le faisaient mouiller encore plus. Il laissa sa raison de côté et se mit à apprécier les gestes d’Antonio. C’était trop bon de sentir ses doigts sur son érection et sa bouche sur son torse. Lovino se tendit de surprise quand Antonio se mit à lécher ses tétons tour à tour. Les omégas étaient connus pour être sensibles à cet endroit-là. Lovino ne faisait pas exception, mais il n’aurait jamais cru qu’une langue aussi habile pourrait l’exciter à ce point.  
Antonio continuait de cajoler son pénis, alors que ses chaleurs montaient en puissance. Lovino savait qu’il n’avait pas encore complètement perdu la tête sous l’influence de ses hormones, mais il pourrait le faire sous l’influence des gestes d’Antonio.  
Antonio l’embrassa à nouveau, sa langue retrouvant agréablement la sienne. Son corps au-dessus du sien, sa verge contre la sienne, l’excitèrent comme pas possible. Il sentit l’odeur virile de son alpha pleine de testostérone, ce qui le fit chavirer. Lovino n’aurait jamais cru qu’il apprécierait autant de se retrouver dominer par un alpha de manière sexuelle, mais il devait bien constater l’évidence, il adorait ça.  
Il se surprit même à écarter les jambes pour faciliter l’accès à son alpha.  
Merde ! Son corps voulait être pris. Mais son esprit n’était pas encore prêt à se laisser complètement faire. Il aurait dû attendre que ses chaleurs soient plus fortes avant de rejoindre Antonio. Il aurait été moins conscient de ses actes et plus porté par ses désirs.  
Antonio lui sourit encore. Il porta sa bouche contre son torse et descendit lentement vers son bas-ventre. Fiévreux, Lovino le regarda faire avec étonnement. Il n’allait quand même pas… Lovino poussa un long gémissement quand Antonio prit son sexe dans sa bouche.  
La sensation était incroyable ! Son pénis était entouré par une chaleur humide des plus agréables et bercé par une langue baladeuse. Quand Antonio se mit à bouger autour de son érection, Lovino se pâma et attrapa fermement les draps. Il découvrait les joies d’une fellation, sans avoir rien demandé à Antonio. Il pensait ne pas tenir longtemps sous les coups de langue et les va-et-vient de cette bouche sur son sexe bandé. Les sensations fortes menaçaient de l’emporter à tout moment. Il avait peur de ne pas arriver à se contrôler, tellement il éprouvait du plaisir.  
Lovino se raidit, quand il sentit des doigts caresser l’entrée de son intimité. Ils glissaient grâce à l’humidité de son excitation. Ils ne tarderaient pas à rentrer. Étonnamment, son corps n’attendait que ça, être empli. La fellation ne suffisait pas à son état d’oméga excité. Ses besoins primaires étaient d’être pris et fécondé par son alpha. Le passage des doigts dans son intimité lui arracha un soupir d’aise.  
Ses jambes s’écartèrent encore plus pour profiter amplement de toutes ces attentions. C’était tellement mieux que lorsqu’il était seul pour juguler ses chaleurs. Un alpha s’occupait de tous ses besoins. Et c’était tout ce qui devait compter.   
Jusque-là, Lovino avait fermé les yeux, trop occupé à profiter des mouvements sur son sexe. Il se releva légèrement et observa pantelant sa verge être engloutie et relâchée par la bouche rougie d’Antonio. Cette vision l’excita encore plus. Lovino avait les joues rosies par le plaisir. Il essayait de ne pas gémir, mais de petits sons s’échappaient de ses lèvres serrées. Les bruits obscènes de son pénis plongeant dans l’antre d’Antonio et de son intimité fourragée par ses doigts le rendaient toute chose. Il ignorait s’il les appréciait ou s’il préférait ne pas les entendre. En tout cas, une tension délicieuse se formait dans son ventre et menaçait de l’emporter.  
Son corps se crispa quand Antonio toucha un point de plaisir à l’intérieur de lui.  
Lovino eut à peine le temps d’avertir Antonio qu’il se mit à jouir violemment dans sa bouche.  
L’orgasme le fouetta jusque dans ses veines. C’était le premier qu’il expérimentait de cette puissance. Et il savait que ce ne serait pas le seul de la soirée. Antonio allait le prendre plusieurs fois et le faire jouir encore et encore.  
Cette pensée ne l’effraya pas. Antonio était patient avec lui et s’occupait bien de lui. La preuve, il l’avait fait jouir en premier pour l’habituer à toutes ces nouveautés. Et maintenant, il restait bien sagement contre lui à le caresser, malgré son érection plus qu’évidente.  
Lovino sentit une bouffée de chaleur l’envahir, alors qu’il était encore alangui de son précédent orgasme. Son corps n’était pas encore repu sexuellement. En sueur, Lovino s’étonna de la rapidité à laquelle son organisme se remettait de sa jouissance. Son sexe commençait à se dresser sous les attentions d’Antonio. Lovino se tendait vers Antonio, cherchant à accentuer la sensation de ses mains sur son corps.  
Timidement, il se mit à explorer la peau d’Antonio. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il se rendit compte qu’Antonio était entièrement nu contre lui. Lovino déglutit difficilement en voyant la taille de sa verge. Ça ne rentrerait jamais. Pour le rassurer, Antonio lui prit la main et la porta sur son pénis. Hésitant, Lovino en apprécia la longueur et la douceur. Il n’avait jamais touché un autre homme. Et la sensation le prenait de court. Il essayait de l’imaginer à l’intérieur de lui.   
Antonio était déjà dur pour lui.  
Son ventre se creusa, impatient d’accueillir le sexe d’Antonio en lui.  
Une douche chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Lovino sut alors que son état particulier allait l’emporter sur sa raison. Antonio lui adressa un sourire, avant de venir l’embrasser. Sa langue l’emporta de nouveau vers des sensations plaisantes. Antonio lui retira sa chemise pour qu’il soit entièrement nu. La douceur de sa peau contre la sienne l’attirait inexorablement. Lovino n’aurait jamais pensé ressentir autant de plaisir avec Antonio. Certes, ses chaleurs rendaient le tout bien plus agréable, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose de plus qui le fascinait.  
Son bas-ventre se contracta, en manque de sensations qu’il ne connaissait pourtant pas. Les mains d’Antonio étaient partout sur son corps, attisant la fièvre des chaleurs. Lovino sentait ses inhibitions voler en éclat. Tout ce qu’il désirait était l’alpha surplombant son corps. Il appréhendait quelque peu, car il n’avait jamais été pénétré. De plus, Antonio ne lui semblait pas être un petit calibre.  
Sentant son trouble intérieur, Antonio arrêta de l’embrasser et lui dit :  
« Ce sera encore mieux que tout à l’heure. On sera ensemble, toi et moi. Et je te promets que ça va être bon. »  
Lovino gémit à ses paroles. Son dos se cambra, ses cuisses s’écartèrent. La fièvre des chaleurs commençait à véritablement l’emporter. Il voulait son alpha. Pris d’un nouvel élan, Lovino embrassa avidement Antonio et se réjouit quand son alpha délaissa sa bouche pour mieux respirer son odeur au creux de son cou. Il aimait qu’Antonio mordille sa peau comme ça. Ils étaient tellement proches que leurs érections entrèrent en contact. Un peu plus désinhibé, Lovino bougea ses hanches pour frotter son pénis contre celui d’Antonio. Il en retira un plaisir vif, mais insuffisant. Les parois de son intimité se contractaient à la recherche de plus et lubrifiaient son entrée. Il avait besoin de se sentir empli, d’être possédé par son alpha.  
Antonio le plaqua contre le lit et positionna un coussin sous ses fesses. Lovino croisa ses yeux verts déterminés et frissonna de désir. Il était complètement abandonné à son alpha, sa raison s’étant foutu le camp. Antonio s’était positionné correctement. C’était maintenant. Il le désirait ardemment. Plus rien d’autre ne comptait.  
Lovino gémit de surprise quand son amant le pénétra. C’était la première fois. Ça piquait un peu, car Antonio l’étirait avec sa barre de chair, mais il éprouvait une sensation de plénitude à se sentir empli ainsi. Antonio s’était glissé en lui lentement, progressant tout doucement jusqu’à rentrer complètement son érection.  
Le souffle court, Antonio se pencha vers lui pour amorcer un baiser. Ému, Lovino glissa sa langue contre la sienne, apprenant encore et encore comment se faire plaisir et en donner à Antonio. Ses mains glissèrent le long des flancs de son alpha.  
Il n’était plus vierge.  
Lovino prit difficilement sa respiration, quand Antonio commença à bouger. La sensation lui semblait bizarre d’avoir une chaire aussi dure se déplaçant en lui. Pourtant, il éprouvait du plaisir à le sentir glisser en lui. Son érection frottait également contre ses abdominaux. Et sa langue se battait encore avec la sienne.   
Quand Antonio toucha cette boule de plaisir en lui, Lovino quitta sa bouche pour gémir fortement. Surpris par l’intensité de son plaisir, Lovino ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’Antonio réitère l’expérience quasiment de suite.  
« Oh ! Merde ! »  
Antonio ne put s’empêcher de rire. Perdu dans son regard vert, Lovino se réjouit de ses coups de reins de plus en plus précis et rapides. Merde ! Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’il prendrait autant de plaisir avec Antonio. Il l’avait vu comme une obligation. Cette chieuse de chaleur faisait encore des siennes, emportant avec elle un oméga et un alpha dans son tourbillon de sexe. Mais il aimait ça, le sexe avec Antonio.  
Lovino voyait des étoiles à chaque fois qu’Antonio touchait ce point en lui. Il appréciait son corps penché sur le sien et ses allées et venues de plus en plus vigoureuses. La tension dans son ventre se transformait en tourbillon de plaisir et menaçait de l’emporter à chaque pénétration puissante de son amant.  
Son bassin suivait instinctivement les mouvements d’Antonio. Son intimité se resserrait autour de la verge de son amant et accentuait leur plaisir. Il voyait qu’Antonio prenait également son pied, ce qui le satisfaisait amplement. Lovino gémit, quand Antonio percuta encore sa prostate. Il sentait qu’il allait venir aussi puissamment que la première fois. Antonio continuait de le pilonner de plus en plus vite, l’emmenant sûrement vers la jouissance.  
Ce fut quand Antonio toucha son sexe qu’il se répandit en plusieurs jets entre ses mains. Même si son orgasme l’emportait vers un ravissement intense, Lovino sentit la verge d’Antonio être happée au plus profond de son corps. Le nœud se forma. Et Antonio éjacula au plus proche de son utérus dans un grognement animal. Il vint attraper sa nuque et la mordre pour solidifier leur lien.  
Le corps de Lovino se tendit. Une vague de chaleur et de plaisir l’envahit. Elle monta rapidement, faisant dresser son sexe, et l’emporta vers une nouvelle jouissance. Antonio le suivit immédiatement, répandant encore sa semence en lui. Lovino reprit difficilement son souffle. Son alpha le fécondait. Ses jambes tremblaient encore du ravissement de ses sens qu’une nouvelle montée du plaisir prenait place dans son corps. Il jouit à nouveau. Et Antonio également. Le processus se répéta encore deux fois, les laissant pantelants sous le plaisir ressenti.  
Dans son état d’hébétude, Lovino sentit le lien se mettre doucement en place. Il éprouva les sentiments forts d’Antonio pour lui et également son contentement sans pareil pour leur partie de jambes en l’air. Lovino se sentait juste perdu. Il venait de se lier avec un alpha et pas n’importe lequel. Il était sûr d’une chose. Il éprouvait quelque chose comme de l’attirance physique pour lui. Pour le reste, il n’en savait rien. Il ne s’était pas posé la question, tellement il avait été omnibulé par sa survie.  
« Je t’aime, murmura Antonio à son oreille. C’était formidable.  
\- Tu as été super », avoua Lovino, mal à l’aise avec les sentiments d’Antonio.  
Antonio lui sourit et passa une main sur son front.  
« Tu devrais repartir en mode chaleur dans peu de temps.  
\- Ce n’est pas fini, s’en étonna Lovino.  
\- J’ai réussi à éteindre l’incendie que temporairement. Ça va durer comme d’habitude. Mais cette fois-ci, tu m’as sous la main », plaisanta-t-il.  
Lovino lui sourit timidement et se cala contre son corps chaud. Ils venaient de faire l’amour pour la première fois. Lovino se sentait heureux que sa perte de virginité se soit bien passée. Il était soulagé. Il n’aurait pas pensé qu’Antonio serait aussi… parfait pour lui. Il se laissa bercer par sa respiration et se tendit une fois qu’une chaleur familière naissait à nouveau au creux de ses reins. Maintenant, il savait ce que c’était que d’avoir une verge à l’intérieur de lui qui stimulait son point de plaisir. Et il le voulait à nouveau. Un gémissement lui échappa quand Antonio caressa sa colonne vertébrale et captura l’une de ses fesses entre ses doigts fermes.  
« Mon oméga insatiable », le taquina Antonio.  
Lovino préféra ne pas penser à toutes les courbatures qu’il aurait au sortir de leurs premières chaleurs ensemble. Il évita également de songer à une possible progéniture issue de cette nuit de folie. Il était certain qu’il finirait enceint d’Antonio.   
Une vague de chaleur le surprit par son intensité. Tout son corps s’en retrouva excité. Et il commença à bander. Amusé de le voir aussi réceptif, Antonio se mit à le caresser. Ses mains étaient partout sur son corps et embrasaient le feu de ses hormones.  
Lovino se mordilla la lèvre inférieure quand son corps lui fit comprendre qu’il désirait Antonio, là, maintenant, en train de se déhancher en lui.  
Antonio le redressa sur ses genoux et entreprit de l’embrasser passionnément. Lovino se cala à son rythme sensuel. Il commençait à comprendre les mouvements de cette langue autour de la sienne. Il savait maintenant comment jouer avec Antonio. Il suivait ce muscle taquin, le frottait contre le sien et l’enveloppait dans des mouvements lents et contrôlés. Tout ceci lui procurait de l’excitation dans tout son corps. Cette langue électrisait tout son être en frôlant la sienne. Il en avait de nouveau envie. Son sexe était érigé à son maximum et son entrée se lubrifiait naturellement.  
Concentré sur le baiser, Lovino se laissa faire quand Antonio le plaqua contre le mur attenant au lit. Étonné et impatient, l’Italien accompagna les mains d’Antonio qui lui ouvrirent les jambes. Son alpha allait de nouveau le prendre. À cette pensée, son corps fut la proie d’une nouvelle vague de désir. Brisant le baiser, Antonio plaça ses mains sous ses fesses et le souleva légèrement contre le mur. Dans un réflexe, Lovino emprisonna la taille d’Antonio avec ses jambes et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules.  
Antonio le pénétra immédiatement après. Lovino bascula son bassin vers lui pour le sentir au plus profond de son corps. Antonio progressa plus loin, leur procurant des sensations plaisantes. Son alpha n’attendit pas pour bouger vite et fort.  
Lovino se mit à gémir à intervalles réguliers. Antonio n’avait pas tardé à retrouver ce point en lui si délectable. Plaqué contre le mur et dominé par son alpha, Lovino prenait son pied. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment accompagner les mouvements d’Antonio et subissait donc ses coups de reins fougueux. Il aimait qu’il le prenne aussi fort. Le plaisir se faisait vif et l’empêchait de penser. Chaque allée et venue apportait son lot de sensations fortes. Son pénis frottait contre les abdominaux d’Antonio. Ses parois intimes et sa prostate étaient stimulées par la verge dure d’Antonio à chaque déhanchement.  
Antonio haletait contre son oreille, gémissait parfois et lui déclarait tout un tas de trucs que Lovino zappait tellement le plaisir le prenait tout entier.  
Son corps en sueur glissait contre celui d’Antonio. L’odeur de son alpha, si virile, chamboulait tout son organisme. Les mains d’Antonio serraient un peu ses fesses, comme s’il s’y raccrochait pour le maintenir dans cette position.  
Leurs bouches se retrouvaient de temps à autre pour échanger un baiser, mais se séparaient bien souvent sous un gémissement commun.  
Lovino se tendit, sous une stimulation plus forte de sa prostate. Antonio revint aussi fort dans son corps, augmentant la tension au fond de son ventre. Il allait de nouveau jouir. Et de manière aussi puissante. Et plusieurs fois, aussi. À cette pensée, le corps entier de Lovino se pâma et se relâcha légèrement. Antonio alla plus loin en lui, puis repartit et revint à nouveau, percutant sa prostate.  
Lovino gémit, tout son corps soumis aux attentions d’Antonio. Une boule délicieuse se formait dans son ventre, prête à exploser à tout moment sous les différentes sensations. Il sentait qu’il en était de même pour Antonio. Ses mouvements devenaient moins contrôlés. Il essayait de partir et revenir toujours aussi vite, tout en gardant la force de ses premiers déhanchements. Mais parfois, il avait un temps d’arrêt avant de revenir puissamment en lui. Dans ces moments-là, il lui faisait voir les étoiles.  
Antonio lui demanda de se masturber, car ils étaient proches, très proches, de venir tous les deux. Fébrile, Lovino commença à se toucher. Tout d’abord, doucement. Puis il accéléra les mouvements sous le plaisir combiné de ses attouchements et des coups de reins d’Antonio.  
Lovino murmura plusieurs fois le prénom de son amant entre deux gémissements. Les sensations étaient trop bonnes. Il était au bord de la jouissance. Le plaisir était vif. Et cette fois-ci, il ne jouissait pas tout de suite. C’était délicieux et terriblement enivrant de se faire posséder ainsi par son alpha.  
Quand l’orgasme l’emporta, Lovino sentit son esprit partir très loin dans les nimbes du plaisir. Il sentit à peine son sperme jaillir entre ses doigts tremblants. Quand le nœud se forma, Antonio le plaqua encore plus contre le mur et le mordit fortement. Une vague de plaisir l’envahit à cet acte. Son alpha le clamait comme sien et éjaculait à l’intérieur de lui en jouissant à son tour.  
Lovino fut surpris quand le deuxième orgasme fit son apparition. Il avait à peine retrouvé sa forme que le plaisait l’avait saisi au vif. Il sentit Antonio le suivre. Ils jouirent ainsi trois autres fois, tendrement enlacés et à bout de souffle.  
Quand le nœud se défit, Antonio le ramena dans sa couche et le cajola un moment, leur permettant de profiter de ce répit avant une nouvelle tempête hormonale.  
Lovino ignorait où il allait avec Antonio. En tout cas, il n’était pas trop mal tombé avec ce Capitaine amoureux de lui et qu’il désirait malgré tout. La situation aurait pu être bien pire. Avec un Capitaine saoul à longueur de journée qui l’aurait possédé comme un trophée dès sa première nuit sur son bateau, par exemple. Antonio avait attendu qu’il se présente à lui, empli de désirs et d’envies, avant de céder à ses avances. Ils s’étaient tournés autour un moment, avant de finir dans ce lit.  
Le dos de Lovino se cambra, quand la main d’Antonio se balada sur son corps.  
Comment pouvait-il lui faire autant d’effets ?  
Était-ce ses chaleurs ? Ou leurs conditions d’alpha et d’oméga ? Ou alors une attirance naturelle ?  
Lovino pencherait pour un peu des trois. Son corps se révélait plus réceptif en cette période particulière. Un alpha plaisait souvent à un oméga. Et Lovino avait pu le constater à plusieurs reprises. Le toucher d’Antonio le faisait frissonner de désir et de plaisir mêlés.  
La main d’Antonio remonta le long de sa cuisse, réchauffant ses ardeurs d’oméga en chaleur. Dans son dos, son alpha commençait à reprendre de la vigueur. Antonio embrassait sa nuque. Ses mains remontèrent le long de son ventre et vinrent agacer ses tétons.  
Lovino gémit sous la sensation et se cambra vers le début d’érection d’Antonio.  
Son corps se réchauffa à nouveau d’envies délicieuses. Lovino le voulait encore et s’étonnait de son appétit sexuel. Il pensait être repu après trois joutes, mais, apparemment, son organisme en chaleur ne le laisserait pas apprécier en paix le corps d’Antonio contre le sien et ses caresses sages.  
Ses fesses se frottèrent contre la verge d’Antonio, dans un mouvement incontrôlé. Les mains d’Antonio se promenaient partout sur sa peau, recherchant des zones plus sensibles les unes que les autres. Lovino découvrait de nouvelles facettes de son corps, alors qu’il continuait ses déhanchements contre le sexe d’Antonio. Il le sentait s’ériger petit à petit. Il le désirait déjà en lui. Il n’arrivait même pas à avoir honte de son comportement. Tout ceci lui paraissait naturel. Il avait besoin de son alpha, comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Les chaleurs alimentaient son besoin impérieux de sexe.  
Lovino lâcha un cri de surprise, quand Antonio le redressa sur le lit.  
À quatre pattes, Lovino rougit furieusement. Mais avant qu’il ne proteste contre un tel traitement, il sentit la bouche d’Antonio sur son intimité. Ses joues le chauffèrent encore plus sur le plaisir ressenti. Sa langue retraçait les contours de son entrée désireuse et, parfois, sa langue entrait, le laissant dans une frustration intense.  
Lovino se mit à gémir son prénom pour l’enjoindre à le prendre.  
Le plaisir qu’il ressentait demeurait insuffisant. Même si la main d’Antonio cajolait son pénis en même temps, il restait frustré de ne pas être pris. Heureusement, bastardo le comprit assez vite et se positionna entre ses jambes.  
Antonio le pénétra et progressa lentement entre ses chairs, ses mains posées sur ses hanches.  
Avec un rire, Antonio entama un rythme lent et enivrant. Lovino découvrait le plaisir de prendre son temps pour éprouver chaque sensation, attendre impatiemment les prochaines et se réjouir de les recevoir.  
Il ne pensait plus à la position de son corps, mais seulement au plaisir qu’Antonio lui apportait en le prenant de la sorte.  
Lovino lui faisait confiance pour le rendre complètement fou de son corps. Il s’abandonna complètement à lui et à ses déhanchements lascifs. Il gémissait sans retenue et accompagnait ses mouvements autant que possible. Dans cette position, il pouvait facilement aller à la rencontre des coups de reins d’Antonio et ne s’en privait pas.  
Il se resserrait autour de sa verge dès que possible.  
Avec fierté, il entendait le souffle d’Antonio se couper sous la sensation, tout comme le sien s’arrêtait quand sa prostate était touchée.  
La montée de sa jouissance devint aussi lente que délectable. Il se réjouissait de chaque déhanchement en lui, de chaque toucher de sa prostate et de chaque caresse d’Antonio sur son corps. La tension s’accumulait doucement, le laissant parfois sans voix. Il aimerait bien qu’Antonio accélère à un moment ou à autre, mais se soumettait à sa volonté de faire durer les choses. Son corps en sueur bougeait tout seul, à la recherche du plaisir, appréciant chaque allée et venue de ce pénis dur dans son intimité.  
Antonio se mit à toucher son sexe. Avec la même lenteur. Il accordait ses mouvements de main avec ceux de ses hanches. Lovino se contractait autour de sa verge, sentant la jouissance approcher. Son corps partait plus franchement vers le bassin d’Antonio. Son prénom franchissait ses lèvres régulièrement. Mais la volonté d’Antonio ne faiblissait pas. Il prenait son temps, allant et venant dans son intimité étroite et touchant de temps à autre sa prostate.  
L’orgasme surprit Lovino par son intensité et sa soudaineté.  
Antonio revint plus énergiquement en lui, percutant sa prostate, et augmentant son plaisir.  
Ils ne tardèrent par expérimenter les multiples orgasmes provoqués par le nœud. Son alpha le fécondait. Lovino en était persuadé. Il finirait enceint de ce bastardo de Capitaine.  
En s’effondrant dans le lit, Lovino éprouva une peur soudaine à l’idée de devenir père avec Antonio.  
Il était encore jeune et à présent lié à un Capitaine pirate qui ne s’occuperait certainement pas de sa progéniture, ce rôle étant donné aux omégas.  
Une larme dévala le long de sa joue.  
Il avait peur d’avoir fait la connerie de sa vie. Pendant un temps, il le pensa fortement, n’arrivant pas à s’attacher émotionnellement à Antonio et à leur bébé. Mais heureusement, à force de patience et d’amour, Antonio réussit à le faire tomber amoureux de lui et de cette nouvelle vie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et un chapitre 2 tout aussi lemonisé. Oui, je n'ai pas su m'arrêter au premier chapitre.

Lovino éprouvait de la honte de s’être laissé aller avec Antonio.  
Tout le navire était au courant de leur nuit de folie, tellement ils avaient été bruyants. Antonio avait été félicité par ses hommes à coup de remarques salaces. Antonio y répondait avec un rire gêné qui exaspérait Lovino.  
Quel mérite avait un alpha à choper un oméga ?   
Peut-être n’était-il pas l’oméga le plus commode sur cette fichue Terre, mais bordel, il avait une sensibilité.  
Pour éviter les propos salaces des hommes de l’équipage, Lovino restait enfermé dans la cabine d’Antonio.  
Le pire résidait sûrement dans le fait qu’il avait aimé le sexe avec le Capitaine pirate. Il avait du mal à le réaliser et refusait pour le moment de remettre le couvert. Il éprouvait toutes sortes de craintes liées à la sexualité. Déjà, il avait peur d’être déjà tombé enceint de l’idiota de service. Ensuite, il n’était pas sûr qu’il apprécie le sexe en dehors de ses périodes de chaleur. Troisièmement, l’idiota avait peut-être été plus doux pour leurs premiers rapports. Vu comme il avait été courbaturé après, Lovino n’avait pas envie de recommencer tout de suite.  
De plus, Lovino avait la désagréable impression de profiter des sentiments d’Antonio pour mettre sa petite personne en sécurité. Il s’était lié dans un but égoïste. Pour l’instant, Antonio ne remarquait rien. Il était loin d’être bête, cet idiota, donc il s’en rendrait compte à un moment ou à un autre. Lovino ignorait comment il allait réagir. Vu la force de ses sentiments, ce serait violent.  
Lovino sursauta en attendant la porte s’ouvrir. Même s’il appartenait au bâtard pirate, il n’était pas à l’abri d’une tentative d’approche des autres hommes de l’équipage. Lovino en avait entendu des histoires sur des omégas mariés et victimes de viol.  
Heureusement, il s’agissait seulement d’Antonio qui avait fini son quart.  
« Lovi chéri », chantonna son idiota.  
Tout de suite, Antonio se colla à lui et l’embrassa passionnément. Lovino le laissait s’amuser avec sa bouche, sans râler. C’était bien agréable et sans grande conséquence. Sa langue caressa la sienne lascivement, ce qui déclencha en lui un frisson de plaisir tout à fait délicieux. Maudit alpha et maudites hormones à la con !  
Antonio rit de sa réaction, le fit reculer jusqu’à son bureau, le força à s’asseoir dessus et commença à lui caresser les cuisses.  
« J’ai envie de toi, mi-corazon. »  
Cette voix grave et cette intonation, putain d’alpha séducteur !   
Lovino mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne se doutait pas qu’il renvoyait une image tout à fait mignonne d’un Italien en plein dilemme intérieur. Il savait qu’il passerait à la casserole tôt ou tard. Seulement, il n’en éprouvait pas l’envie comme lors de ses chaleurs. Il avait peur de se forcer pour faire plaisir à Antonio. En fait, il ne connaissait rien à ses désirs et à ses envies. Tout ceci le faisait paniquer intérieurement.  
« Je ne sais pas… »  
Merde ! Il avait dit ce qu’il pensait. Lovino espérait qu’Antonio ne le rejetterait pas.  
« Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?, s’en inquiéta Antonio. Tu en as envie ? Ou pas ?  
\- J’en sais rien, bastardo. Ce n’est pas pareil que lors de mes chaleurs, idiota.  
\- Mais c’est normal, mi-corazon ! Tu es moins influencé par tes hormones. Il n’empêche que ça peut être très plaisant de recommencer...  
\- Je n’en suis pas convaincu », l’interrompit Lovino.  
Antonio avait une lueur de défi dans le regard qui le chamboula intérieurement. Merde ! Antonio avait un charisme de fou et des yeux magnifiques.  
« Dans cinq minutes, tu es à moi.   
\- Qu’est-ce que tu comptes me faire idiota ?, s’en inquiéta Lovino.  
\- Tu peux me dire d’arrêter quand tu veux. »  
Sur ces bonnes paroles, Antonio l’embrassa à nouveau. Lovino était un peu nerveux de voir avec quel enthousiasme Antonio se mettait à le caresser à travers ses vêtements. Même si tout ceci restait très lascif et assez léger, l’Italien restait sur ses gardes. Comment pouvait-il lui dire d’arrêter avec sa langue fourrée dans sa bouche ? Idiota de mes deux !  
Lovino gémit alors dans le baiser. Antonio avait caressé sa langue de la sienne, comme il l’aimait bien. Son amant commençait à le connaître. Antonio rompit le baiser et lui adressa un regard de braise.  
Oh ! Lovino se sentait désiré. Aucun problème de ce côté-là. C’était plutôt lui qui n’était pas prêt à coucher. Psychologiquement et physiquement.  
Antonio taquina son téton à travers sa chemise, ce qui électrisa tout son corps.  
L’idiota utilisait des techniques déloyales ! Le physiquement était à revoir.  
Le souffle court, Lovino allait lui dire d’arrêter. Il n’était vraiment pas à l’aise avec sa sexualité tout nouvellement découvert. Seulement, il fut arrêté dans sa démarche par la voix suave de son alpha.  
« Tu te souviens de notre première fois ? »  
Lovino rougit jusqu’aux oreilles. Des images et des sensations de toutes sortes l’émoustillèrent plus que de raison. En plus, sa voix lui faisait un effet monstre. D’accord. Antonio ne le laissait pas indifférent.  
« J’espère que ces préliminaires t’excitent, murmura-t-il à son oreille. J’ai envie d’être de nouveau en toi, mi-corazon. Tu n’as pas envie de me sentir te pénétrer ? Je bougerai en toi et te donnerai du plaisir. »  
Lovino n’arrivait même pas à balbutier une réponse. Il sentait son corps réagir aux paroles de l’idiota et son imagination lui faisait revivre leur première nuit. Il commençait à mouiller et à bander pour mieux accueillir le pénis d’Antonio. Il n’était pourtant pas en chaleur, bordel !  
Le corps d’Antonio contre le sien irradiait de chaleur et de promesses luxurieuses.  
« Je toucherai ta prostate vite et fort. Ce plaisir te fera gémir et crier mon prénom. Je me déhancherai avec vigueur entre tes cuisses. Ce sera tellement agréable. Nos corps ne feront plus qu’un. Je te couvrirai de caresses et de baisers, tout en allant et venant en toi. Tu te souviens de la sensation de mon sexe en toi ? »  
En attendant la réponse, Antonio lui mordilla la nuque, ce qui provoqua en lui une décharge de plaisir. Putain ! Son corps sensible aux paroles de l’idiota se pâmait sous ses caresses, prêt à se faire prendre encore une fois.  
Bon. Voyons le bon côté des choses. Il n’aurait pas à se forcer pour faire l’amour ici et maintenant.  
« Je t’offrirai plusieurs orgasmes d’affilée, mon oméga. Tu viendras tout autour de moi et je viendrai en toi. Ce sera délicieux de jouir ensemble. J’imagine que tu te souviens de cette sensation de plaisir intense et de plénitude. Rappelle-toi à quel point c’est bon… à quel point je peux te donner du plaisir et tu peux m’en offrir. »  
Antonio était tout proche de lui et le regardait dans les yeux en continuant de l’émoustiller avec sa voix. Lovino sentait une chaleur bien familière l’envahir. Elle était beaucoup moins forte que lors de ses chaleurs. Ce désir pour Antonio le déstabilisait. Il avait couché avec l’idiota pour assurer sa sécurité, pas pour batifoler à la première occasion. La bouche d’Antonio continuait à lui expliquer en quoi son sexe serait tellement bien logé entre ses cuisses. Tout ce que Lovino voulait, c’était l’embrasser. Il était à deux doigts de craquer. Peut-être avait-il besoin de le faire maintenant et de s’habituer à appartenir à Antonio ? Antonio parlait de plaisirs partagés. Et il était bien d’accord avec lui. Ils étaient arrivés à se faire du bien lors de leurs premiers ébats. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas pareil maintenant ?  
Son corps lui faisait comprendre que sans chaleur, il pouvait éprouver du désir pour son alpha. Son intimité se contracta sur elle-même, lui apportant une sensation de vide que seul le sexe d’Antonio pourrait combler. Il se souvient de la sensation de son pénis entre ses jambes, du plaisir prostatique et avec encore plus d’intérêt de l’orgasme.  
Il voulait Antonio, là maintenant.  
Sa tête se pencha et partit vers l’avant pour rencontrer cette bouche tentatrice avec la sienne. Sa langue chercha immédiatement le contact plaisant de sa comparse. Antonio gémit dans sa bouche et enroula sa langue autour de la sienne. Des frissons de plaisir traversèrent tout son corps.  
Le bassin d’Antonio se rapprocha dangereusement du sien. À travers leurs vêtements, leurs sexes en érection se touchèrent, leur arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Antonio se déhancha un moment pour frotter leurs érections ensemble. Lovino gémissait de frustration à chaque contact plaisant.  
Son corps réclamait plus qu’une simple friction. Il voulait se débarrasser de ses vêtements et sentir Antonio de partout. Son parfum d’oméga devint plus fort, émoustillant encore plus Antonio. Son alpha le mordit à la nuque, lui offrant un plaisir ravageur.  
Putain ! Il adorait qu’Antonio le clame comme sien.  
« Est-ce que tu me veux en toi ? »  
Lovino n’hésita pas à lui donner une réponse positive. Il en avait tellement envie sur le moment qu’il avait oublié toutes questions existentielles sur le sexe et sur sa situation avec Antonio. Comment ce bastardo arrivait à lui retourner la tête ?  
Antonio le débarrassa de son pantalon et de sa chemise en très peu de temps. Entre deux baisers, il s’occupait à présent de ses propres affaires. Dès qu’il fut nu, il se pressa contre lui. Leurs peaux s’épousèrent dans un contact chaud et délicieux. Lovino adorait sentir Antonio contre lui de cette manière. Il respira amplement son odeur d’alpha, ce qui augmenta son excitation. Son bas-ventre se contracta en recherche de sensations.  
Antonio continuait de le caresser et de l’habituer à sa présence. Leurs sexes se touchaient agréablement. Lovino se surprit à basculer son bassin pour accentuer les sensations et à parcourir la peau attirante d’Antonio avec ses mains. Il découvrait des zones qui excitaient son alpha. Lui faire plaisir lui tenait à cœur. Il avait pour l’instant l’impression de surtout recevoir. Antonio avait beaucoup plus d’expérience en la matière que lui. Lovino se montrait encore timide dans ses attentions.  
Alors qu’ils s’embrassaient encore, Lovino se décida à prendre l’initiative. Il toucha le sexe d’Antonio. Il pulsait entre ses mains, chaud et dur. Bientôt, il serait logé entre ses cuisses à lui procurer des sensations enivrantes. À cette pensée, son intimité se contracta toujours avide d’être emplie.   
Lovino taquina le gland avant d’effectuer un va-et-vient plus énergique. Antonio gémit dans le baiser avant de le rompre. Dans un rire, il chassa sa main.  
« C’est en toi que je veux venir. »  
Lovino rougit, fortement émoustillé par la voix grave d’Antonio.  
Avec délicatesse, Antonio lui ouvrit plus franchement les cuisses et plaça correctement son bassin sur le bureau. En le regardant dans les yeux, Antonio se positionna à l’entrée de son intimité et avança son bassin, une main possessive posée sur la hanche de Lovino.  
Lovino gémit sous la sensation de la pénétration. Un frisson de plaisir le traversa lors de cette progression le long de ses parois sensibles. Son intimité était enfin comblée par le pénis imposant d’Antonio.   
Le souffle court, il croisa le regard passionné d’Antonio et respira son odeur enivrante.  
Le souvenir du plaisir prostatique le fit se pâmer d’impatience.  
Antonio rit de le voir aussi réceptif et entama un premier mouvement.  
Antonio ne trouva pas immédiatement sa prostate dans cette position. Le frottement de sa verge lui procurait quand même des sensations agréables. Lorsqu’Antonio toucha enfin son point faible, Lovino éprouva un plaisir intense. Bref, mais intense. Lovino se raccrocha aux épaules d’Antonio quand il revient taquiner sa prostate. À ce moment-là, Antonio posa une main sur sa hanche et une autre dans son dos pour le maintenir. Ses coups de reins s’intensifièrent rapidement pour leur procurer un plaisir vif.  
Lovino gémissait le prénom d’Antonio sans aucune honte. Il ne regrettait absolument pas d’avoir succombé aux charmes de son lié. Il s’enivrait des mouvements hypnotiques d’Antonio. Il appréciait la force qu’il mettait dans ses déhanchements. Il se gorgeait de la sensation de cette verge glissant dans son intimité et de sa prostate percutée à chaque allée et venue d’Antonio.  
Antonio l’embrassait de temps à autre. C’étaient les seuls moments où il rompait le contact visuel. Lovino voyait le plaisir d’Antonio à le prendre vite et fort sur ce bureau. Il en était sûrement de même pour lui.  
Une tension agréable commençait à se former dans son bas-ventre.  
Antonio toucha encore sa prostate, provoquant une vague de plaisir en lui. Son ventre se creusa, se contractant autour du pénis d’Antonio et le chassant légèrement vers l’extérieur. Il ne revient qu’avec plus d’énergie se loger entre ses cuisses et toucher sa prostate.  
À ce moment-là, Antonio déposa le dos de Lovino complètement sur le bureau. Lovino noua ses jambes autour de la taille d’Antonio. Tout ceci approfondit la pénétration, la rendant encore meilleure. Antonio saisit ses hanches de part et d’autre et se déhancha encore plus franchement dans son intimité.  
Lovino se mit à gémir plus fortement sous les plaisirs ressentis et allait à la rencontre des coups de reins d’Antonio. Il laissait faire son corps. Il avait l’air de savoir ce qui leur donnerait le plus de plaisir. Il ne pensait plus qu’à chaque mouvement d’Antonio dans son intimité et à son regard hypnotique. À travers leur lien particulier, Lovino sentait les émotions et l’amour d’Antonio pour lui. Il était bien agréable d’être chéri de cette manière.  
Le corps de Lovino s’arqua sous une sensation plus forte. La tension dans son bas-ventre menaçait d’exploser. Il était au bord de la jouissance. Il la sentait venir de plus en plus fort. Antonio continuait à le prendre vigoureusement, déclenchant toutes sortes de sensations enivrantes.  
Quand Antonio toucha enfin son sexe, Lovino se répandit entre ses doigts et expérimenta un premier orgasme. Antonio logea son pénis tout au fond de lui. Le nœud se forma. Antonio se mit à jouir au plus proche de son organe reproducteur. Le corps en sueur, Lovino le regarda en train de prendre ce plaisir intense avec fascination. Le visage d’Antonio exprima l’extase avant de se détendre. L’idiota lui sourit. Il ne put que lui rendre ce sourire. Lovino sentit son corps réagir à nouveau. Peu de temps après, un nouvel orgasme le terrassait. Antonio le suivit de près. Ils en eurent encore un ensemble, avant que leurs corps se séparent.   
Lovino se sentait particulièrement détendu après ce corps à corps brûlant. C’était bon de se laisser aller aux caresses sages d’Antonio et de profiter de son alpha. Antonio avait réussi à l’amener vers la luxure. Et Lovino ne le regrettait pas pour l’instant. Il avait juste du mal à se faire à sa vie sexuelle d’oméga.  
Antonio embrassa le haut de son torse et taquina son téton. Un frisson de plaisir prit son corps tout entier. Les joues rouges, Lovino devina que son alpha n’était pas encore repu sexuellement parlant. Ses mains s’égaraient sur ses cuisses et remontaient le long de ses flancs, tandis que sa bouche déposait des baisers un peu partout sur son torse et sur sa nuque. Antonio mordilla même la peau tendre de son cou. Sous le plaisir, le corps de Lovino s’arqua à la recherche de plus de contacts.  
Lovino se sentait étrange à l’idée de recommencer. Et pourtant, son organisme ne semblait pas contre une nouvelle partie de jambes en l’air. Et Antonio était très convaincant, sans même lui parler. Lovino lâcha un soupir d’aise, quand Antonio titilla le creux de son genou avant de remonter sa main vers sa hanche.  
Antonio l’embrassa alors, cherchant à éveiller son désir par le contact avec sa langue. Des frissons d’anticipation et de plaisir parcoururent le corps de Lovino. La langue d’Antonio se frottait contre la sienne. Elle passait en dessous et revenait sur le dessus dans un mouvement circulaire très plaisant. Elle cajolait sa compagne de jeu avec des caresses de plus en plus osées. Lovino mit ses bras autour du cou d’Antonio et tenta de suivre plus cette langue amoureuse.  
Antonio gémit dans le baiser, dès qu’il fut plus entreprenant.  
Lovino commençait à le caresser, cherchant à lui faire plaisir. De toute façon, il était foutu pour la journée. Et c’était bon, c’était chaud et c’était agréable.  
Antonio tressaillit quand Lovino passa la main dans une zone précise de son dos. Lovino s’amusa à taquiner cet endroit sensible. Antonio rompit le baiser et gémit sous la sensation. Lovino se surprit à aimer le voir dans cet état à cause de lui.  
Antonio se releva et Lovino le suivit dans la manœuvre. Lovino avait ses jambes de part et d’autre d’Antonio et se demandait si Antonio le prendrait de la même manière. Antonio eut un petit sourire coquin, avant de venir saisir le début d’érection de Lovino. Antonio flatta son sexe de différentes manières, l’érigeant doucement, mais sûrement. Il passa son pouce sur la veine apparente, changea de rythme à plusieurs reprises et titilla son gland.   
Lovino haletait à cause de toutes ces sensations sur son sexe. Il avait également saisi le pénis d’Antonio, tentant d’imiter les mouvements de son compagnon. Il était terriblement excité par Antonio. Alors quand celui-ci le mit debout et le retourna, il ne broncha pas.  
Antonio lui écarta les jambes et se positionna à son entrée humidifiée. Il poussa et rentra facilement. Un frisson de plaisir remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Lovino en sentant ce pénis le pénétrer. Ses parois intimes étaient délicieusement écartées pour laisser passer cette verge. Une fois rentré complètement en lui, Antonio lui mordilla la nuque accentuant son plaisir. Lovino sentait la chaleur d’Antonio dans son dos et se laissait bercer par elle. Il ignorait s’il devait être mécontent de ne pas voir Antonio. Il ne l’avait jamais fait comme ça.  
Antonio ne lui laissa pas plus le temps de s’interroger et commença à se mouvoir en lui. Il trouva rapidement sa prostate. Contrairement à d’habitude, il n’augmenta pas le rythme de ses déhanchements et resta dans un tempo lent. Lovino s’impatientait qu’il frappe sa prostate à chaque fois qu’Antonio repartait en arrière. Antonio ne cessait de lui mordiller la nuque, ce qui lui provoquait des sensations enivrantes. Son alpha le tenait par les hanches, bloquant son bassin pour mieux le besogner.   
Lovino se laissait porter par la volupté du moment, ne cherchant pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il aimait sentir Antonio le prendre. À chaque fois qu’il touchait sa prostate, Antonio déclenchait un plaisir vraiment agréable.   
Lovino gémit le prénom d’Antonio quand celui-ci le mordit à la jointure du cou et de l’épaule. C’était un endroit sensible, et il l’était d’autant plus qu’Antonio le clamait comme sien. Lovino avait toujours nié ces histoires d’oméga adorant être soumis de cette manière. À son grand désarroi, il ne pouvait que constater la vérité. Il aimait qu’Antonio le prenne par-derrière et le morde à intervalles réguliers. Son intimité se contractait de plus en plus autour de la verge d’Antonio, leur procurant du plaisir à tous les deux. Les frottements le long de ses parois intimes renforçaient le plaisir prostatique. Une chaleur maintenant habituelle l’envahit tout entier tandis qu’une tension de plus en plus forte s’installait dans son ventre.  
Antonio augmenta le rythme de ses déhanchements en les sentant au bord du gouffre et vint toucher son pénis. Sa main sur sa verge effectuait de lents allers et retours, le frustrant au possible. Apparemment, Antonio voulait le faire durer le plus longtemps possible.  
Lovino entendait le souffle court et les gémissements d’Antonio à son oreille, ce qui l’excitait encore plus. Sa prostate fut touchée dans un geste brusque. Il vit presque les étoiles, tandis que son corps tremblait tout entier de plaisir. Il n’était plus qu’un corps au bord de la jouissance. Son organisme en sueur se collait le plus possible à celui d’Antonio et réclamait chaque poussée dans son intimité avec de plus en plus de ferveur.  
Sa prostate était sollicitée de plus en plus, puisqu’Antonio accélérait ses déhanchements et les mouvements de sa main sur le pénis de Lovino. Le plaisir sur son sexe combiné à celui de la pénétration eut raison de Lovino. Il jouit fortement emportant avec lui son alpha. Le nœud se forma instantanément. Lovino eut à peine le temps de se reprendre qu’un nouvel orgasme les ravageaient. Ils atteignirent le septième ciel encore deux fois avant de se séparer.  
Antonio le transporta jusqu’à leur couche où ils s’endormirent repus sexuellement.


End file.
